


Access

by naboru



Series: 28 Sunstreakers [8]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Death, Gen, Sadism, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a Decepticon regrets running into Sunstreaker</p>
            </blockquote>





	Access

**Title:** Access  
 **Warnings:** violence, sadism, death  
 **Continuity:** G1 (Möbius Strip AU, pre-war)  
 **Characters:** Sunstreaker, unnamed Decepticon  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
 **Summary:** In which a Decepticon regrets running into Sunstreaker  
 **Beta:** [ultharkitty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty)

 

**Access**

Hardly anyone would guess, but thanks to his brother’s _proclivity_ Sunstreaker was quite good at hacking other mechs’ systems. And unlike Sideswipe, many of them didn’t like the digital pain. 

Sunstreaker smirked, huffing condescendingly, as he looked down at the Decepticon on the ground. The enemy’s face contorted in pain, joints locked in cramps, his fingers clutching around his own weapon.

Tilting his head, Sunstreaker accessed another part of the foreign processor.

“And now, fire…”

It caused the Decepticon’s optics to widen in horror.

“…at yourself.”

The other’s hand raised, and a part of the Decepticon’s programing tried to fight the command, but it was futile when the finger eventually pulled the trigger.

The shot was loud in the valley of metal ruins as it tore through his helm.


End file.
